<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hambre. by Doditoyeollie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233453">Hambre.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie'>Doditoyeollie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, zolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy tiene hambre y decide entretenerse con algo mientras espera la comida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hambre.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es un OneShot muy pequeño.<br/>Momento ZoLu<br/>¡Viva el ZoLu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>- <em>Capítulo único</em> -</p><p>Luffy dejó salir un suspiró cansado, agito un poco su cabello que de por si yace desordenado y se dejó caer sobre la madera del barco, respiró para después exhalar con lentitud y con la mirada puesta en el cielo sólo alcanzo a realizar un mueca sin sentido , las nubes que adornan la superficie celeste de la tierra le dan una inestabilidad tan irracional que simplemente se pierde en ellas, de alguna forma siente como su ser y todas las cosas que le rodean corren hacia la mismísima nada con algún objetivo del cual es ignorante .</p><p>Vacilo un poco en qué pensar al respecto de su extraño razonamiento hasta que el sonido de su estómago rugiendo y la sensación de estar vacío le hicieron volver de su ensoñamiento, el sonido de sus tripas evidencia el hambre alucinante que seguramente desde hace minutos tenía.</p><p>Se levantó y comenzó a caminar directo a la cocina en busca de comida, palmeo su barriga que exige comida en un vano intento por calmarla y sonrió de lado con el pensamiento de comer un poco de carne.</p><p>—¡Oi! Zoro - si bien ni siquiera paso por la puerta de madera cuando sus orbes percibieron unos cabellos extravagantes. El mayor volteo a verle neutral y le saludo.</p><p>Luffy entró a la cocina y se sentó al costado del peliverde, el hambre aún persiste, pero ver al espadachín lo hizo olvidarse un poco de su estómago.</p><p>—Aquí tienes marimo ¿Vas a pedir algo Luffy? - Sanji dejó unos extraños panques enfrente de Zoro, por el olor Luffy supone que son de chocolate.</p><p>El joven capitán dejó de ver la comida de Zoro y con una pequeña risita gritó —¡Quiero carne! - Sanji arrugó las cejas y se dio vuelta.</p><p>- <em>Ni siquiera se por qué pregunte</em> - pensó el cocinero sabiendo que el enérgico chico no iría a la cocina a pasear —Tendrás que esperar - recibió un abucheo de disgusto.</p><p>Zoro miro los panes de chocolate en su plato y agarró uno, fácilmente hay unos cinco esperando por ser comidos.</p><p>—Come estos - dijo y dejó el plato en frente del azabache para después comer el único que su mano sostiene, pues por alguna razón no quiere ver el rostro desanimado de Luffy y después de todo el chocolate tiene bastante energía así que comer uno es suficiente para Zoro.</p><p>Luffy miro con ojos emocionados al vice capitán —¿En serio Zoro? - su voz llena de alegría murmuró, Zoro asintió satisfecho por ver la expresión contraria. Sin dudar Luffy agarro dos panques para comenzar a devorarlos.</p><p>—¡Luffy! Deja la comida del estúpido marimo, en unos momentos mando la tuya - Sanji gritó al escuchar que el peliverde de nuevo no comerá bien, a pesar de que no se llevan tan bien la preocupación de que alguien no se alimente siempre le atormenta.</p><p>-¡No! Él me los dio - alegó el pelinegro en un claro berrinche —A parte, Zoro es mi novio así que lo suyo es mío - término de excusarse para volver a atragantar su boca de los panecillos.</p><p>Sanji negó con la cabeza y dejó que su capitán haga lo que se le plazca - <em>Bueno, lo intente</em> - pensó y siguió con su tarea de cocinar los platos de carne de Luffy y de paso hacer la cena pues no falta mucho para que anochezca.</p><p>Zoro no le prestó atención a la pelea entre esos dos, disfruta de su pequeño bocadillo y eso es lo que por ahora le importa.</p><p>Luffy al ver el plato vacío agradeció por la comida y miro de reojo al Roronoa, sorprendentemente Zoro aún tiene la mitad del panque en su mano.</p><p>Zoro mastica con su usual expresión seria y Luffy no evita sonreír con diversión. El mayor se percató de los insistentes ojos del Monkey sobre si así que le regreso la mirada.</p><p>-¿What? - preguntó al tragar el bocado y esperó una respuesta, cosa que no llego.</p><p>Luffy se acercó un poco más al mayor desasiendo el desagradable espacio entre ambos y lamió los labios secos de su pareja. Zoro sorprendido por el gesto se paralizó hasta que logró reaccionar y sin dudar pasó una mano sobre la cintura delgada del menor para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del dulce beso.</p><p>Luffy se adentró a la boca del espadachín y la saboreo con el cuidado de quien prueba un exquisito bocado pues Zoro aún tiene un poco de chocolate de los panques, la dulce esencia combinada con el usual sabor de cerveza del peliverde lo hizo gimotear satisfecho,</p><p>—¡Si harán sus perversiones, váyanse a otro lado! - el gritó hizo que ambos volvieran a la realidad y se separaran de golpe, Zoro gruñó enfadado y miro con odio al cocinero que igual yace disgustado.</p><p>Luffy carcajeo encantando por el beso corto que compartió con su vice capitán —¡Vamos Sanji! No te enojes, tardaste mucho y yo tenía que entretenerme con algo ¿no? - sonrió de lado y miro de reojo al peliverde, las mejillas del Roronoa no evitaron obtener un color rojizo por la vergüenza. Sanji sacudió la cabeza con desagrado y dejó los platos de comida llena de carne ya cocinada para el capitán</p><p>—Olvídalo - comentó y salió de la cocina para llamar al resto de la tripulación. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>